


Whispers In The Dark

by madqueen0821



Series: Sound of Madness [1]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Attempted Sexual Assault, Child Abuse, Dubious Ethics, F/M, Growing Up Together, M/M, Manipulative Dumbledore, Misguided Dumbledore, Multi, Obsessive Behavior, Past Child Abuse, Possessive Behavior, Powerful Harry, Protective!Possessive!Tom, Sexual Assault, Voldemort's Horcrux is sentient-Speaks to Harry, Well-Meaning Dumbledore
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-02-09
Updated: 2018-01-23
Packaged: 2018-07-27 14:55:23
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 3,150
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7623061
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/madqueen0821/pseuds/madqueen0821
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Albus Dumbledore made a terrible mistake<br/>He hoped keeping little Harry away from the attention,Fame and lavish mores he would no doubt gain within the Wizarding World would ease the path he must take to help defeat Voldemort. Dumbledore was prepared for a young, blissfully ignorant child if slightly affection starved by the Dursley's less than ample care, what he didn't count on was Tom Riddle's possessive nature. He would never stand as his container was treated in such a fashion, but he couldn't do much so he will than simple have to teach him.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> If you read this by the name 'shadow with in the darkness' then i'm letting you know I have more or less have lost my direction and im redoing this fic  
>  **Warning: Homosexuality, Child Abuse, Emotional Manipulation,Unhealthy Relationship, Obsessive Behavior, Dubious Morality, Attempted Forced Prostitution, Torture, Blood and Violence.**  
>  Read at own discretion  
> 

_Psychopaths are born, genetically predisposed to a low or nonexistent empathy._

_Gods uncaring of the mortals that walk among them._

_Example:_ **Tom Riddle**

 _Sociopaths are_ _created, circumstances wearing away at morality until little was left_

 _Example:_   **Harry Potter**

**_Though he did have a little help_ **

 

* * *

  _::Tom/Horcrux::_

 

**Harry- Age 6**

In the quiet district within Surrey's suburb called Little Whinging, wrapped in the dark silence of night, a child curled into himself, softly whimpering as the sharp pains of hunger racked his small malnourished body, his name was Harry Potter.

And he was locked In his room, also called the cupboard under the stairs.

Harry  was small for his age but he liked to think he was smart, or at least smarter than the likes of Dudley who was fat as a pig and dumber than the mud it laid in. So he could guess what would happen if he stays here any longer.And he knew in his state he wouldn't last long.In fact he was certain that he might die. All because he wasn't _normal._  For as long as he could remember weird things happen around him.

His Aunt and Uncle didn't like that. Punishment was always worst when something _strange_ happened. 

It was dark outside his door, It has been a long time since he has been put in here, though he knew his relatives would say it was his own fault. For being such a freak

He was drying the the dishes when he toppled on stool by the sink, knocking over the dish rack. He watched in anguish as Aunt Petunia's expansive china shatters on the ground. In an almost wild desperation he scattered across wooden floor trying to pick up the pieces before someone came to check on him,  ignoring the shards digging into his skin, his blood dripping on Dudley's hand-me-downs staining the already ragged cloth. He should have known what would happen next. His Aunt and Uncle came to through the door to investigate the loud noise, see all the broken glass she screamed.

 His Aunt 's shrilled voice piercing his ears "You dirty disgusting child, look what you have done" she Aunt shrieked

Harry looked on in fear as Uncle Vernon's face started to turn red, panicked not wanting a beating, he scoot back trying to put distance between them. Not wanting to see the hit coming, he close his eyes. Al he could do was desperately wish he hadn't tripped and that the plates weren't broken, then he heard a gasp. Opening his eyes he saw his Aunt grasping her cream blouse, her face twisted in fear.

Harry looked on in amazement as bits and pieces of shard glass floated into the air quickly being fitted together, he felt something within him lighten as a now whole dish softly laid itself on the counter. The warmth was short lived as his Uncle grabbed him, twisting his arm it behind his body yelling at him to stop all this freakishness. Harry didn't know what to do,he was scared and confused. He didn't even believe he was the one doing all this, how could he be capable of something so amazing. Harsher he once again twisted his arm, he heard a slight pop and an sharp intense pain radiated throughout his arm and shoulder ,meaty hands dug into his back when suddenly the plates froze and stop putting themselves together, his Uncle dropped him on the floor. As if following him the dishes fell to the ground once again breaking them, shards flew across the room, cutting into his face.

His Aunt pull him from the ground, only proceed to slapping him across the face, shaking in fear he dared to look up only to see sneering face.

"The Cupboard for a week. **_Without food_** " She Snarled at him, specks of spit flying from her mouth

She throw him at her husband who grabbed him by his arm, ' _which he was sure was broken'_ ,and dragged him toward his room. As he was being thrown in he heard a smashing sound, looking over to see his Aunt breaking the fixed dishes and throwing them away. Uncle Vernon then locked him in warning him what would happen if he sensed any _funny business._

After a while his arm healed and most of the cuts, welts, and the like have disappeared ,but as he lay in his cupboard trying not to sob he could feel his body ache form a pain deep within. He could barely breathe, it was like he was trying to breathe underwater.His skin brook out in a sweltering heat,sweat coating his skin matting his clothes, though every once in awhile he'll get strangely cold. It was getting harder and harder to move.Every inch feeling like he had to left a thousand pounds. He was so tried , but he didn't sleep. Something told him he might not wake up.

He tried to wait it out for once again doing something freakish and wait for his latest punishment to end , but they locked him in here for longer than they said, it had to at least be  more two weeks. Without food or much water he was breaking. He already took apart Dudley's old squirt gun to get some of the old dirty water locked inside, for which he would surely be punished. _'If you survived'_   a voice whispered almost mockingly, he thought briefly wondering he his relatives would beat his already dead body. He wonders if he'll come back as a ghost like those stories that weird cat lady tells. If he does he would haunt them, try to do as many bad thing as they did to me, in till three sets of lifeless eyes closed. Perhaps it was bad of him to wish for such things, but he didn't care.Another wave of hunger pains hit him making Harry hold himself tighter.

Harry know this was it he was going to die.

And what made all this worst was for the last five minutes his head felt like it was going to explode.He took a hand to cradle his head, only to feel something wet coming from the weird mark he had on his forehead. He would recognize the feel of it anywhere . _ **BLOOD.**_ That was the only warning he had before the buzzing started. The longer it went on the louder it became, eventually it started to sound like a voice. It sounded like his name.

 _::...rry. Harry. Harry. HARRY_ POTTER...::

"Who, Who's that" He said slightly scared, his head was still pounding, he couldn't even see. The blood from his forehead was dripping down his face.

 _::Hello Harry::_ The Voice was distant, almost whispered 

"Where are you" 

_::Inside you::_

Harry was confused, he didn't know what that meant. Something told him the Voice was dangerous, it was deep and cold  ,but it reminded him of the tingly feeling he had before something amazing happened.It almost made him feel warm. 

 _::I can help You::_  REALLY. There was someone who could help him. Someone who could take the pain away.  

_::All you must do is say this phrase ::_

he tried but his tongue was so dry,he could barely sallow."Please.Help me"  _::Oh,child it pains me to see you suffer so, but i can not be of aid. Not without the words::_

Harry had an idea,but he has been avoiding it for days.  _'What more could he lose'_ He pushed himself toward a small basin in the corner of the cramped closet,inside was weeks of his own urine. _'Will he really help him'_  The voice answered his unasked question  _::Of course little gem ,you need not doubt my words Pet::_

_::Now Speak::_

Harry warmed at the name,the Dursleys never gave him a(nice) nickname before,ready he dipped his hands into his pee bucket and drank.It was foul and bitter. His mouth was sour with its taste, but now he could do what the voice wanted. He immediately repeated what the Voice said,the words strange, feeling alien and heavy on his tongue. The tingling increased and slowly the pain in his skull ceased  _::Yesssss::_   harshly hissed in victory ,almost snakelike

_::Now press your palm upon the door::_

Harry did as the Voice command  _::Hm, good boy::_  Harry felt his face heat at those words directed at him _. :: I will now direct and channel your magic::_

_Magic?_

_::Yes child, Magic. You're a wizard Harry::_ Harry felt like the Voice was trying to be mean, but trusting the words he nodded his head. He heard a click then a soft thud as what should be the padlock fall to the padded ground, the nob turned by itself, bursting the door open. Unable to stand or get up, he crawled out, tripping a few times in till he got to the kitchen. 

Harry open the pantry and stole a box of cereal he knew Dudley hated and at least half a dozen slices of bread, after that he went to the fridge and took some cheese. Not wanting the any of his relatives to notice he hurried back to his cupboard,almost forgetting to get more water. He hide most of his stash behind his dirty cot.

 _::EAT, you must gain your strength::_ Harry felt happy, he made a friend.

Eating the cheese with a few slices of the bread he realize he didn't know the Voice's name. Harry stared to feel bad, Finally he asked "Do you have a name"

_::TOM RIDDLE::_

* * *

It continued for days, Harry would simply waiting for all the Dursleys to go to sleep, then opening the door to get more food. To the small boy it was like opening the doors to a new world. A new life. One where all the things once prohibited to him were now open. Sweets. Fruits. Vegetables. He even got to eat huge chucks of the leftover meat, something his Aunt and Uncle never let him have. All thanks to his new friend.

 Harry was sitting at the table eating, _Another thing they wouldn't allow him to do,_  something he saw on the food channel, a baked potato filled with sour cream,broccoli, cheese and bits of bacon, when he heard something.

His Uncle was quietly going down the stairs, quickly he hid under the table. He went to the coat rack, thankfully not even glancing at his cupboard, and dashed out the front door.Harry watch as the lights from their car faded from view. _huh,_ _weird._ Sitting back down he stared to pour the chocolate sauce in his bowl of fruits, putting the covered strawberry in his mouth, he savoring the new delicious flavor. though if Harry had paid attention he would have noticed the words of his new companion.

_::Interesting::_

Eventually his aunt open his door, after checking him over to make sure he wasn't too damaged, she screamed at him to move his lazy butt and help with Lunch. And life continues

 

 


	2. Chapter 2

 

-

* * *

 

_:Tom/Horcrux::_

_'Thoughts'_

Outside of the cool,comfort of their homes the seething sun was currently glaring down on all who dared to stand within their rays. It was said to be the most Intense heat wave the community had in years. No one would willingly stay out in this blistering heat.That was unless your disgusting whale of an Uncle forced you outside to clean and fix up their back patio. According to his relatives, now that he was older it was time to repay them for the 'kindness' of taking him in and caring for his burden.

He has been out here since before breakfast and the only relief he had was after he finished repainting the fence ,when Aunt Petunia insisted on washing him down with the hose because she didn't want Harry to track any paint into the house. All he wanted was to-

 _::Stop acting worthless, your wasting time. We need to get out of here::_ The severe icy tone cut across his mind,

That was really mean, not that his Tom was all that nice to begin with. Tommy can be cruel he knew that, but he still took care of me.

 It should be after three and Harry was still out in the sun tending to his Aunt's garden. His skin was red from the raw heat, parts of his body was swollen, he felt like someone slid a hot blade between his shoulders.In all he was both miserable and in pain, he didn't think he would be able to go through it. Not if he didn't have have his hope. His Tom.

 

"But Tommy,They gave me a lot " Harry whined 

 _::How many times do I have to tell you to never call me that wretched name and don't make excuses we have been here for hours:: he hissed in his head._ Harry started to get upset, he hated it when he disappointed Tom. though knew he was just irritated because we've been out here for too long. Harry noticed that when he was upset or hurt Tom reacted and when he was excited or happy he felt lighter, it was like Tom feels what he feels. Sometimes that made him really mad, cause that meant he wasn't the only one the Dursleys tormented.

And other times it made him happy because, it meant there's someone who knew the pain he felt, he likes to think it brings them closer.

"Sorry,I'm just really tired"  he replied to his companion and It was true the sun drained him of all his energy 

 _::Then why didn't you use magic::he drawled, almost mockingly._  Against his will he flinched. Despite Tom's best effort he was still reserved on using his special power, whenever he did he always waits for his relatives to come out and punish him for doing something 'Freakish'. Sometimes he wished he was normal,Just Harry, so his family wouldn't hate him so much. Maybe if he gave more effort in being who they wanted they would be nicer. Less different, less weird, less freakish. **More Normal. ** After all, they're the only family he had and if they couldn't care about him what does that say about him.

  _: **::** Stop it **::**_

_::Stop being so pitiful, its disgusting::_

_::You are never going to please your pathetic relative::_ he held his breathe, he cared for Tom, as the one who took care of him, but he could be so mean

"So you're saying they'll never care for me" Harry sniffed,he wouldn't cry it would only make Tom worse

 _::YESSSSS::he hissed_ the simply word kept continuously repeating, cruelly with in his young mind.

  _::They'll never love you because your different, because your special, **Better. You are above the rest of those useless revolting muggles ::**_ Tom always says everyone around them was trash, but they can't all be like the Dursleys. Right?

  ** _::_** _Of course they are **::**_ his words, though painful were somehow soothing. He was always different than all the other people around him, and it just became more apparent after he met Tom. With people like the Dursleys showing open scorn and contempt at his dirty baggie cloths and strange Behavior, while all the others were simply at peace with ignoring his very existence. 

"But one of them have to like me" harry said desperately, he didn't want to think about what it will mean if no one would every accept him. He can't live like this forever.

 ** _::_** _Maybe, but never truly.::_ He didn't know what to do, Tom was really smart, so he had to be right but...

 _::Sshh, calm pet, You would never be alone, You'll have me. I'll always care for you. I'll always be a part of you::_ That's true, Tom has always been there, even when he wasn't. When he was upset or hurt he would feel this... weight in his heart, _(Even when he was young)_ and Harry eventually figured out it was Tom reacting to the things around him.

_**::** Good now lets stop this nonsense and finish the plants::_

Harry knelt down by the hydrangeas, he tried to focus on helping them grow, but all that happened was that the dirt became slightly damp.

"I-I can't do it." so much for him being _special and _unique.__ Tears start to flow down his cheeks.Tom must be so disappointed, he always talked about how he hated useless people -- and that's what he was useless, pathetic, weak...

_:: Didn't I tell you to stop this nonsense, I do not choose weak people. By this fact alone you are exceptional. Now listen closely because I expect you to perfect this with in the month. Magic can be wielded by ones personal core, as well as by calling upon external forces and bargaining with them to lend you their power.::_

External Forces?

_::Yesss, You are tired, young and untrained, to yield any kind of substantial results you must call upon the forces of nature and bend them to your will::_

_"How??"_

_::Dig your finger into the dirt and breathe. Now close your eyes and listen to my voice. Imagine your lying in a river, relax your body and let yourself sink:_

following tom's directions, he tried to control his breathe and relax, the feeling he got was strange, it felt wrong, he tried to stop only to feel the harsh sting from his forehead he always got when Tom disproved of something.

Harry continued digging deep in till he felt the rush of energy

_::Now push::_

He open your eyes to see that the grass was greener, in was low and perfectly even; the weeds dissolved into the ground ,then right in front of his eye the flowers were blooming.

It was beautiful

_::Outstanding::_

He was so happy, harry couldn't resist jumping up and down in pure joy, only to stop when he noticed his body. his skin wasn't hurting anymore, the scrapes and bruises he got on his hand and legs from working were gone.

"Tom did you do this"

_::Oh no my little bird, you did that purely on your own, It seems your core is growing quiet nicely. I'm proud of you.::_

Harry couldn't stop smiling this was the best day ever. Tom approved, he was proud of him, that meant he was good. One day he'll get just as smart and strong, then people will have to like him, just like he loved Tom.

_::This also means you are ready to learn more strenuous magic, are you ready for me to teach you::_

_**YES** _

* * *

 

_You are mine_

_You just don't know it yet_

_You were created to please me,_

_Nothing less -- Nothing More_

_Though your not yet to my standard_

_I suppose I'll just have to train you_

_I'll enslave your heart,_ _just to tear you apart_

_Then remake your very soul_

**This should be fun**

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Flower meaning  
> Hydrangea symbolizes heartfelt emotions. It can be used to express gratitude for being understood. In its negative sense hydrangea symbolizes frigidity and heartlessness. First discovered in Japan, the name hydrangea comes from the Greek “hydor,” meaning water, and “angos,” meaning jar or vessel. 
> 
> I thought it would be great symbolism if that was the first thing (intentionally) harry used his magic on


End file.
